


Dare

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [28]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

It was an uwritten law and everyone knew better then to touch it, everyone but the one and only Brendon Urie. It was late, of cause it was, things like this seldom happened early. Another night, another afterparty and everyone had been in for the game as they gasthered in the bands tour bus, drinking one shot after the other and celebrating the fact that they were alive. Well, at least that had been Brandons excuse to lur their support act into a silly game of truth or dare, which was even more fun as he managed to get Tyler as well as Josh tipsy enough to be adventurous. 

The two boys were known for their flawless behaviour while on tour and Brendon had made several bets that he sooner or later would be able to set an end to this. So far, all sensible topics had been avoided, Tyler had been dared to take a hit from a joint, which he regreted deeply as he lay caughing on the floor afterwards and Josh hadn't been challenged until then at all as he seemed to have unbelieveable luck in not getting choosen by the spinning bottle. 

Concentrating on the right movement of his wrist Brendon had given it another spin and yelled out in joy as the bottleneck finally aimed at the drummer. "Yassssss! Joshie boy!!! I got u!!!" he rejoiced, not exactly sober himself anymore. Enjoying the drummers terriefied glance Brendon let his face been split by a broad grin as he purred: "Truth or dare, sweetheart?" Pondernig his options for a moment Josh sighed deeply and shrugged. "Ah....fuck it....dare me." Maybe Brendons demanour should have been a hint for him, but innocent as the drummer was he didn't pick up on the mischievous glimmer in the Panic's singers eyes. 

Leaning back and crossing his arms before his chest Brendon broke the rule then, the one everyone was tipping around from day one when he smiling said: "Alright, you gotta french kiss Tyo-boy then." The following silence was mutual as everybody starred ad Brendon who didn't move an inch and at the startled duo across of him. It was no secret that Josh were gay, it never had been, as much as it was no secret that Tyler was not. That their friendship was still so close told a lot about their personalitys, about the respect that they shared for each other. But the fragile balance of friendly gestures and...well...maybe too friendly affections was only held by the fact that they never spoke about or crossed a certain border. And shoving his tongue into the youngers moth would have pretty much blown up the whole thing. 

Everyone knew that that was exactly why Josh snorted and glared at the man before him. "What are we, Bren, twelve? Can't you think of something better?" Savouring the moment, because sometimes he liked being a bastard way too much, Brendon tilted his head. "What, are you afraid that you'd like it too much?" If this would have came from anyone else it would have been an insult, but with Brendons record on sexual adventures it was just an honest question. 

Josh opened his mouth to reply, wanted to break the tension by telling a joke, but the heat was even increased when he was cut off by his best friend who had just starred at the scene blank for some minutes. "Ok. Let's do it." This time Brendon didn't yell but smirked, sharing a knowing glance with the crewmembers who were about to own him twenty bucks. "Wha...I..Ty, NO!" Josh stuttered meanwhile, giving his friend a shocked expression that changed to blank fear as he found the younger shrugging and genuinly smiling. "Why not? T's not a big deal, probably everyone here has done that somewhere along the process of their silly drinking games, so just let's get over with it." 

Not able to accept the simple reality of this the drummer sat there, mouth hanging open slightly, his brain clearly caught in the poisoning rushs of heat that the alcohol pumbed through his veins. Getting tired of the situation Tyler groaned finally, hissed something about always being the one to do all the work and just pulled him in, locking their lips together and plainly shoving his tongue into his best friends mouth. The "I knew it!" and "Fuck, Bren you were right!" s got lost somewhere between the fact that Tylers hand slit into his neck and he found his own doing the very same. But the moment Joshs mind finally caught up and got what was going on it was over, the singer pulling back and taking the bottle from the middle of their circle to hand it to him. 

"Alright, your turn." he offered with a reassuring smile that told him not to worry, that this changed nothing between them. Little did Tyler knew that exactly that fact would become a problem soon. The morning after was a mayham. Everybody suffered on different kind of pains, yet Josh was convinced that his was the worst as there was no cure for the plague that had gotten a hold of him. In the few years he and Tyler had been friends for now the drummer had avoided everything that could have get his heart attached too much to the singer because he knew that once he would fall for the younger the would be no way back out anymore. So he had restrained himself to not let his touches linger too long or not interprentend to much into pecks or pats he got. They were awesome close friends, not more, not less. 

Until the night before. Until he had felt Tylers lips on his own. Until the memory was etched into his mind, carved into his heart and he knew he could never ever get rid of it again. The way the time had stopped. The way the singer had coexed his tongue to dance with his own as it would be perfectly fine to do it. The way his body had reacted to it. Josh had have a hard time to hide his excitement afterwards and he was sure that at least Tyler had gotten a hint of it. Still the younger had winked at him playfully from time to time until they found an excuse to leave the party and stumble back to their van.

They had not talked about it as they both were tired to no end and unexpetly more drunk then they had thought and so the both drifted off to sleep snorring. The morning had been busy as everyone had to pack up and they had to get going. Josh didn't even get a glimpse of Tyler until their trail started, the younger had been up early and dissapeared only to come back with two coffees and the information to get ready soon. Josh offered to drive as he didn't want to be involved into an awkward back seat conversation and was glad that Michael claimed to ride shot gun. Hours of routine followed, lame jokes, annoyed banter, silent listening to music. When they did a stop Josh payed heet to not be alone with the younger. That game went on until they got to their next stop and their friends spilled out of the van, thankfull to flee the cramped space and awkward tension. The drummer stayed put though, nervously glancing into the rear mirror as he recognised that Tyler wasn't moving too. 

Instead he sat in the back row and openly glanced at Joshs reflection in the mirror, a small smile playing his lips. "Aren't you like...getting out?" the drummer finally gave, realising how ridiculous that sounded. "Could ask you the same question." his friend gave back, not taking his intense stare from him. Breaking their eye contact and nervously drumming his fingers against the wheel Josh decided that to attack the topic might have been the best defense by then. "See, if this is about yesterday, I'm sorry, I don't..." his attempt to apologise where broken when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and realised Tyler climbing over the seats to the front beside him. 

Still smiling the singer placed himself on the passengers seat and tilted his head. "Hy." he stated, voice hoarse and squeaky, leaving the older whinceing incide. "Uhm...hello?" For a second Tyler held his gace, then he suddenly broke into a laughing fit, so hard he doubled over and had to grab the headboard. Startled the drummer watched him for a while until he felt kind of anger browling up. "Ha, ha, yeah, come on, everybody make a little fun of the fag, don't we?" It came out more bitter then he had intended it to be but it was just the result of years of frustration and being called out too many times. 

Tyler seemed to sense that though because he immidiatly switched into his serious mode and layed his hand on the others shoulder. "Hey, you know that I would never make fun of you because of that. It's just...you're...cute when you're nervous. And I tend to laugh like a silly when I'm nervous. So I guess we could be...nervous together?" Still not understanding where the singer wanted to lead this Josh frowned his front and shook his head slightly. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Again Tylers face lit up as he seemed to have a scintillation. "Truth or dare?" he asked suddenly, out of nowhere. 

His friend were startled but knew pretty quick that telling the truth was not an option right now, not given the question he expected. So he whispered a small "Dare." into the room between them, trying to cover his shaking by gripping the wheel tighter. Joshs whole world came to a stop, when Tyler finally told him what he demanded. "Kiss me again." And suddenly Brendon Urie seemed less of an asshole to him.


End file.
